Strange Customers
by Lunatic Authoress
Summary: Nico was just chilling in his favorite McDonalds when a bunch of weird kids came in.


**Hi guys~! Sorry for suddenly disappearing like that for about…6 months or more? **

**I'm sorry for that! I just go to this boarding school that doesn't allow me to bring electronics with me (why? It's a mystery for me too)**

**Anyways! I've been interested on making a PJO fanfic for a long time but don't know what to put in it and I don't like it if its too long (too long making it somehow impossible to complete it and making me delete it which is btw. Such a waste).**

**So here's a PJOxKHR fanfic! Hope you don't mind a one-shot cause this is an idea just popped inside my head while I was eating in KFC~ XD**

**Timeline: **

**For PJO: This happens before the whole Gaea thing and is when Percy disappeared.**

**For KHR: 2YL! SO Tsuna is 16.**

_this is spoken in Italy~_

Normal is english~

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**

**And as always, enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

The whole war was finished and Nico was glad it did. The war made a big ruckus for everyone at Camp Half-Blood and between the gods themselves.

His father, Hades, had given him a lot of errands to do making his hands full and so he can't help around at camp.

Not that they needed him there in the first place.

And to make matters worse, Percy, the son Poseidon, recently disappeared making his girlfriend, Annabeth, go on rampage. Nico did assure Annabeth that if he sees Percy he would quickly get the son of Poseidon back to her and not forget to give him a punch for making him worry.

Right now, he was supposed to do an errand for his father but he was empty on stomach (hey! Don't blame him! He just shadow-travelled for a long distance and had to run away from furies, harpies and hellhounds for the past 24 hours!) and so he decided to eat.

And here he was. At McDonalds, his favorite fast food restaurant at the edge of New York city.

Nico munched on his French fries fondly, smiling as he did. Gods! Eating McDonalds sure does him good! He's energy was back on!

"_Oh now you've done it, baseball-freak!_" someone exclaimed in Italian as the door of McDonalds flung open widely. Nico turned to look at a teen with silver hair (seriously? Silver?) with green eyes and a scowl on his face walked in. He was wearing a black suit, a leopard belt was around his waist, his tie hanging loosely around his neck and had a red shirt underneath.

Thanks to Nico's ADHD he noticed that the man was hiding a few dynamites inside himself. He mused at how good this mortal was at hiding explosives.

Could he be a terrorist?

"_Maa maa Gokudera! It was an accident!"_ A black-haired teen followed behind the silver-haired teen who now Nico know is called Gokudera. He had caramel calming eyes, quite tanned and a easy going grin on his face. He wore the same black suit like Gokudera but he had a different colored undershirt which was blue. Oddly, there was a stick strapped behind him.

Nico was surprised, though. The teen had Asian features and yet, his Italian was fluent.

Gokudera turned to the teen, his scowl deepening. "You call stealing my opponents an accident!?" he cried. _"Fuck this shit! I'm going to bomb you-"_

"Now, now Gokudera, you don't need to do such a thing" a smooth voice interrupted the two teens (one-sided) bicker. A teen with brown gravity defying hair and had the most soft brown eyes Nico had ever seen. He wore the same black suit as the two teens that Nico could see were either his friends or co-workers but his undershirt was orange. Nico's eyes caught two peculiar rings on the teen's fingers. The teen looked like a harmless person being a petite and all but Nico knew well enough not to underestimate appearances and he learned this the hard way.

"DO NOT FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" a loud shout got Nico cringe and worry to be deaf as a teen with white hair, grey eyes and tanned skin, like the black-haired guy. He was wearing a black suit (what's wrong with people wearing suits in broad daylight? Have they gone MIB?) and just like the other three people, he had a different colored undershirt which was yellow.

Nico belatedly noticed that he has a scar on his brow.

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP!" Gokudera shouted at the newcomer.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD!?" "Turf-top" shouted back.

"I SAY SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING US DEAF!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa maa guys… calm down" the black-haired teen tried to calm them down.

"You stay out of this Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouted at the black-haired teen.

Apparently, them shouting and screaming at each other bloody murder has got the attention of everyone in McDonalds but they stayed where they were.

They were afraid of them, Nico guessed.

Nico almost didn't noticed that a new teen walked in. She was…pretty, he should say. She had purple hair that reached her shoulders (dyed, Nico said to himself. It was dyed), mysterious violet eyes though her left eye was covered with a black eye patch and she had a small figure.

Nico knows that the Aphrodite Cabin would be jealous of her beauty.

She, out of all the newcomers, was wearing a violet sundress and black shoes. She looked younger though than the rest of them.

Something about her made Nico feel like he was seeing Hecate Cabin kids and so were the others. They gave an awfully strong aura from normal mortals.

Can they be demigods? Could be…

The brown-haired teen sighed when the girl whispered something to his ear.

_"Chrome, please make sure the others that's inside the car doesn't go on rampage and destroy things, please? Especially Mukuro and Hibari…"_ the teen said. The girl, now known as Chrome, nodded with a smile.

_"I will, boss"_ she said before leaving out the door.

The brown-haired teen then left his group of bickering friends and ordered food from the counter.

Since where Nico was sitting near the counter he could hear the teen's orders. He was quite surprised that the teen ordered a lot. The teen then payed with a charming smile that made the cashier lady blush.

The brown-haired teen then turned to his friends. "Now, now. Guys, you should all stop bickering and not cause trouble for me!" he said in a voice that Nico decided to call it "Boss voice".

The three bickering (well two only as Yamamoto was just trying to break them up) stopped and said something to the teen in a language Nico knows not.

Nico slurped on his pepsi with an amused face. Amused that the shortest out of all the group was like the leader of the group.

"At least you guys are better than Varia" Nico heard the teen muttered before he shivered, as if he had experienced a very painful memory.

_"So what are we going to do about the meeting, Jyuudaime?"_ Gokudera asked as his face grew serious.

"Jyuu-dai-me(?)" sighed in exasperation.

_"Lets just hope that it goes well. Even though I'm not the official boss yet, and its not like I want to be, I still get paperwork from the Ninth. Let's hope the Varia, Millefiore, Cavallone, Arcobaleno or any of our allies don't cause trouble. Especially Mukuro and Hibari and that sadistic freak Reborn, will gut me for sure if anything happens"_ he said.

"Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed as he slung an arm on the brunet's shoulder "You make him sound like Squalo!"

"You're not helping, baseball-freak!" Gokudera frowned.

"THIS WILL BE AN EXTREME MEETING TO THE EXTREME!" the white-haired teen shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

_"Oh why do all of you, brutal, violent and insufferable people have to be in the same roof?"_ the brown-haired teen sulked and covered his face in his hands.

He sounds like he needs a psychiatrist, Nico mused as he ate his fries. This was better than the drama Aphrodite Cabin like to put up.

_"Maa…maa… Tsuna! It's gonna be okay! It's not like Xanxus is going to kill you or Verde's going to be after you!"_ assured Yamamoto but that only made his brown-haired friend sulk even more.

"Even though it's a "practice meeting" as what Reborn says it, why all over in New York and why does everyone have to come?" Tsuna sobbed in his hands.

"Erm… sir? Sorry to disturb you but here's your order" the cashier lady said and the brown-haired teen turned to her to thank her before taking two huge plastic bags from the counter.

Gokudera quickly offered Tsuna help and since he was so persistent in wanting to help, saying that it wasn't right for the right-hand man to not carry his boss's stuff and other nonsense, the teen was given one of the bag in which he gratefully accepted.

Yamamoto was taking the ice-cream and wow, Nico almost whistled. That was a lot of ice-cream, about thirteen. While the white-haired teen took the drinks.

They then headed for the door with little bickering here and there.

Nico and the other customers watch the four teens go with a mixture of feelings. Nico couldn't help it but smile though he doesn't know why.

He then stood up from his seat and walked out the door as he thought about the teens that came in.

Yup, just a normal day for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I hope it didn't make you feel bored! For those who are confused as to why does Tsuna hadn't take the title of Decimo (officially) yet (in this story) is because to me, I say that before being a boss, you must get trained on "how to be a boss" like dealing with financial things and stuff.<strong>

**Why thirteen people? There's Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko and Hana. Since this is just a "practice meeting" I decided that the girls and the two kids should come along.**

**Hey the more the merrier right?**

**You know… I would love to continue this one-shot but I dunno~ If it gets a lot of feedback then maybe I will! Haha~! xD**

**Please ignore the horrible spellings and typos~!**

**Hope you like it and please review~! :3**

**~Lunatic Authoress**


End file.
